Falling in Love With Calum Hood
by wasteofpixels
Summary: this is for my friend, i scared the shit out of her so i wrote this as an apology... :3 this is kind of an AU where calum isn't in a band. please forgive me, this is my first time writing anything... c:


Imagine you are in love. You are in love with the man of your life. He is the one, and he love you more than anything.

When he proposes you think you are going to faint, not a bad type of fainting though, a good faint, because you love him so much and all your worries and doubts and problems fade away momentarily as he gets on one knee and tells you how much you mean to him and how much he would love to have you and only you. You don't know what to do or say, because all of the world seems to have stopped and everything revolves around you two, you try to say something more than 'yes' but all the words in the world seemed to have slipped away from your tongue.

As the clock ticks and the time passes by you, you don't know how to describe him. He has become more handsome and responsible. When he comes home from work you can't seem to take your eyes off of him because he just look so tired as he frantically fiddles with the keys and struggles to undo his tie and rid himself of the restricting piece of clothing that is his blazer. But as he looks at you, you can see it in his eyes that all his worries and problems fade away as he sets his eyes on you. You rush towards him and kiss him passionately and he seems to melt under your touch as you gently caress the sides of his face, his 8 o'clock brushing your fingertips, reaching up to brush his thick, brown, soft hair.

He lowers his hands and draws you in closer and hugs you, keeps you close, joined as one. You can feel his warmth close to yours. As you continue to kiss him you wrap you let your hands slip from his hair and travel south to his neck as you wrap your arms around him and return his embrace, sweet and compassionate. You kiss him like you have many times before, but it is still so new to you, gentle and full of love. In that moment you forget everything else, everything that isn't him, and time stands still once more and you know that at this moment couldn't get any better. Life is perfect.

You love to hear him play. You love to watch him play. His swift fingers strum the strings on the guitar, his mouth open as he sings oh-so-sweetly as his eyes close gently as if he was asleep. He is beautiful when he plays. He is beautiful. You swear that in a past life he was a musician. His music soothes you, makes you feel at home and at peace, even in those moments where life gets a little harder to get through, but with him by your side you know you can get through it. He is always there, and you couldn't imagine life without him.

Though the years he is there right beside you when you go to sleep and when you wake up. And you could never imagine doing this with someone other than him. Sometimes you watch him in his slumber; observe his slow breathing, you fight your will to not kissing him, because you know if you do you won't be able to gaze at his gentle sleeping face. Bet the will is too strong and he wakes with his cunning smile that has always strummed your heartstrings.

Even as you grow fatter with your child he is there with you. Never leaving your side, greeting and kissing your belly, jumping with glee when you tell him the baby kicked. He sometimes plays for the baby and you know that he will be a great father, even though he might not be there some times, but you know that he will always believe in your child and will always pick him up when he falls, always be there to wipe away the tears and encourage him, inspire him.

As you watch the sun set from your hospital room, holding your baby boy, listening to the small breathing by your chest, not believing how perfect this moment is you look to the man of your dreams, the father to your child. It is so overwhelming that you might cry but as the horizon darkens, a kiss is laid upon your lips and a whisper of affection reaches your ears, you try to hold them back and smile as a single tear slips your eyes and you are embracing like you never have before.

He holds you hand as you watch your three children play on the swing set in the park. He leans close to your ear and whispers "I love you" into your ear and his head lowers and his soft lips place a kiss on your neck. And there he stays, snuggling on your neck as you gently snake your arm around him and he does the same. You sit there for a while, watching your children play as the sun sets behind them.

You love your life. You love Calum Hood.


End file.
